Elenka Danyllova (GlassEye)
(eh-LAYN-kuh dan-ill-OH-vuh) Basic Information Race: Human Class: Summoner Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Sylvan Deity: Lesovik (the Storm), King of the Chernyj Wood Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (00) + FC (00) + Toughness (03) (Summoner) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Steel Terbutje: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: na Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner Bonus Feat: +1 feat at first level Skilled: +1 skill point/level Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons; Light armor Spells: Spontaneous arcane from the summoner list Cantrips: Can learn a small number of cantrips with unlimited castings Eidolon: Bipedal eidolon (Drevezh'korol; appears as woodwose/leshy) Life Link: Can sacrifice a number of hit points to prevent damage to eidolon Summon Monster: Spell-like ability of Summon Monster I 6/day Feats Martial Weapon Proficiency: Steel Terbutje (Human): gain proficiency with the steel terbutje Toughness (1st level): +3 hit points; +1 per level after 3rd Traits Child of Nature (Religion): You have been blessed by an aspect of the Storm (Lesovik) to be as comfortable in the wilderness as you are at home. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Survival checks to find food and water, and a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (nature) checks. Survival is always a class skill for you. Extremely Fashionable (Equipment): Whenever you are wearing clothing and/or jewelry worth at least 150 gp (and not otherwise covered in gore, sewage, or other things that mar your overall look), you gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks. Diplomacy is a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Human (01) (Summoner) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +1 when wearing 150 gp value clothing/jewelry; Extremely Fashionable (Trait) Climb 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 07 1 3 3 +1 when wearing 150 gp value clothing/jewelry; Extremely Fashionable (Trait) Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 03 0 0 3 +1 when wearing 150 gp value clothing/jewelry; Extremely Fashionable (Trait) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 06 1 3 1 +1 Child of Nature (Trait) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 03 1 0 2 +0 Perform ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 05 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival 06 1 3 2 +2 to find food & water; Child of Nature (Trait) Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Base DC 13 0 Level (DC 13) Level 01 (DC 14) Level 02 (DC 15) Level 03 (DC 16) Unlimited casting 2/day -- -- * Arcane Mark * Rejuvenate Eidolon, * -- * -- * Daze Lesser * -- * -- * Guidance * Mage Armor * Read Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Terbutje, steel 20 gp 04 lb MW Backpack 50 gp 04 lb Blanket, Winter 05 sp 03 lb Flint & Steel 01 gp -- lb Lantern, Hooded 07 gp 02 lb Oil flask (x1) 01 sp 01 lb Pouch, Belt 01 gp .5 lb Spell component pouch 05 gp 02 lb Chest, large (stored) 10 gp 100 lb Courtier's outfit 30 gp 6 lb Jewelry -listed below- Total Weight: 36.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 w/MW pack Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-38 39-76 77-115 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 04 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon =Details = * Size: Medium * Gender: Female * Age: 20 years * Height: 4'11" * Weight: 115 lbs. * Hair Color: Auburn * Eye Color: Green * Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Elenka has a natural beauty and frequently wears finely crafted clothing that accentuates that beauty. The blackened steel terbutje with its glittering teeth worn at her hip seems overly large and brutal for her small frame and strikes a discordant note against her carefully composed bearing. Demeanor: Elenka is a sweet girl, friendly, and has an easy way with people. Background: In the wooded, frequently snowy and bitterly cold foothills and lower slopes of the Seithr Mountains and barely within the borders of the Landadel Baronies lies the proud Krai of Predgor'jah. The people of the krai have survived the savage weather and beasts that seem bent on their destruction and credit their survival to their wild god Lesovik, consort to the Queen of Wisdom, Erwahai. It is in this harsh land that Elenka, daughter of Danyll, lord of the krai, was born. On the day of Elenka's birth, a crone entered her father's keep and hobbled up to the new mother and babe, spat on her twisted finger and wrote a rune on the babe's forehead. As she wrote she murmured quietly to herself and the babe watched with wide, uncomprehending eyes. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval